nunca e tarde de mais by yami stuart
by YamiStuart
Summary: neste texto, mudo o que aconteçeu no ep 37 apos o raito conseguir fugir. e o encontro dele com uma exkira, yami ´  a historia nao e nada de romantico. so uma conversa de duas pessoas que se arrependeram do que autrora fizeram


_**Nunca é tarde de mais**_

**Raito andava o mais depressa que podia. O sangue sujava o caminho que ele percorria, deixando evidente que ele por ali passara. Ele estava desesperado, com tristeza a escorrer-lhe pela cara. Sempre sonhara tornar-se Deus, e derrepente o Deus que idealizara para o seu novo mundo, ou seja, ele, estava em ruínas. Sentia que a morte era o seu único destino e que chamava por ele fortemente. Ele tivera tudo na mão. Se ele nunca tivesse apanhado o death note, nunca chegaria a este ponto… raito lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse hoje. Conseguia senti-lo, vive-lo exactamente naquele momento. Raito olhava ao lado e parecia vê-lo, aos 17 anos a ir para casa. Raito sentiu o coração ainda mais apertado ao recordar-se. Tinha desiludido tudo e todos. Todos os que o amaram realmente, sofriam por ele agora. Pensar na dor dos outros, fazia-lhe sentir mais doente. Raito olha para traz e não vê ninguém. Partiu da ideia que Matsuda, Ide e os restantes tinham ido em direcções opostas da onde ele se encontrava, e começou a abrandar. Raito parou e apoiou-se ao muro para descansar um bocado, olhando para o céu, a procura de resposta, mas este mantém-se alto e indiferente ao seu sofrimento. As dores que raito sentia nos sítios dos tiros dados por matsuda alastraram-se pelo corpo todo, inclusive pela sua alma que chorava por dentro. Um choro escondido mas sentido. Raito olhou a sua volta, a procura de um sítio onde se refugiar. Só via armazéns e um imenso mar. Perto desse mar, raito avistou um corpo deitado sobre a maresia manchado de vermelho a volta, que aquela distância, lhe parecia sangue. Raito sentiu uma enorme curiosidade de saber o que se passara. Tinha que se refugiar num sítio seguro, mas para que, se acabaria por morrer? Iria voltar a encontrar L, o pai entre tantos outros, que desiludira autora. Pessoa que ele amara e que nunca o conseguiriam perdoar pelos seus actos egoístas. **

**Raito pôs o pé sobre a areia e desequilibra-se caindo de cara sobre esta. Raito deixa escapar uma lágrima piedosa que se mistura rapidamente sobre os grãos de areia. Sentia que o fim tinha chegado, mas ainda se conseguia sentir vivo. Raito não sentia força para levantar o seu corpo, então foi-se arrastando ao longo da areia, a muito custo, mas a sua curiosidade era tanta, que fazia o sacrifício. Se ainda fosse a tempo de ajudar alguém, a sua pena poderia ser mais leve. Raito a medida que avançava conseguia ver de mais perto, um corpo de uma rapariga encostado aos rochedos com sangue a fugir-lhe pelo braço. As suas vestes eram pretas e simples, mas não conseguia ver a sua cara devido aos seus longos cabelos pretos que a cobriam. Raito, quando chegou a beira do corpo da rapariga, deitou-se estafado ou lado do desta. Tinha feito esta caminhada toda para ver uma rapariga morta. Raito sentou-se sobre a areia e desviou o cabelo da cara da rapariga. Era uma rapariga que aparentava ter por volta dos 20 anos. A sua cara parecia ter o mesmo sofrimento que o de raito. Tinha os olhos abertos a olhar para o céu, com a mesma esperança que raito depositara sobre ele anteriormente. Ela tinha a mão fechada sobre o seu peito, o que chamou particularmente a atenção a raito. Raito tentou abrir a sua mão, a custo, já que mal tivera forças para se arrastar. A mão estava colada, e nenhum esforço de raito parecia abri-la mas quando este estava prestes a desistir, esta abre-se espontaneamente. Da mão rola um pedacinho de papel. Raito pega nele e fica estático. Era um pedaço de death note. Nele tinha o nome "yami stuart".**

**- Yami stuart… será que se suicidou?**

**Raito estava admirado. Onde teria aquela rapariga de ar frágil arranjado aquilo, ou seria ela uma kira? se raito tivesse força no pulso, escreveria o nome de todos os que sabiam da existência do death note, e regressaria ao cotidiano, mas não valia a pena… já sentia a morte…**

**Derrepente raito sente alguém atrás de si e não se movimenta. Seria provavelmente matsuda ou algum dos policias para o prender. Raito virou-se para traz cuidadosamente mas depara-se com a traz de si alguém exactamente igual a rapariga que estava aos seus pés, morta.**

**- Mas…? - Murmurou raito estático.**

**- Desculpe se o assustei. - Disse a rapariga tristemente - deve ser esquisito ver alguém morto. Mas ainda e mais estranho para mim ver-me morta.**

**- Mas… agora vejo mortos?**

**- Sim. Se me ve e porque você já esta morto.**

**Raito permaneceu em silêncio durante uns segundos. O aperto que sentira anteriormente no peito. a queda na areia… já estava morto. **

**- Mas… mas como? - Murmurou raito olhando para a areia de olhos arregalados.**

**- a morte sempre espera por nos. As vezes somos nos que a induzimos a ela. - Dizia a rapariga de forma ainda mais triste, fazendo com que raito olhasse para ela. Ela dissera o que raito fizera. **

**- Você foi kira?**

**- Fui…sim…foi isso que acabou por me matar. - Diz a rapariga olhando para o céu. - Fiquei sempre a espera de encontrar o Deus para me guiar…. Se ele tivesse aparecido, acho que nunca teria chegado ao ponto de me suicidar.**

**Raito ficou calado olhando para a rapariga. Estavam os dois mortos. Os dois foram kiras e se arrependiam disso. Mas esta rapariga acreditava nele. Em deus kira.**

**- E você…era? - Murmurou a rapariga**

**- Sim… era - disse raito com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que os cobriam. Não queria dizer a rapariga que ele era o Deus kira… não queria desiludi-la como desiludira mikami, e ate, a ele próprio. - Porque se matou?**

**- Eu… eu estava encurralada…já sabiam que eu era kira…não podia fazer mais nada…tentei matar-me…não consegui, …então peguei no ultimo pedaço que me restava no meu death note e matei-me.**

**- As vezes e preferível matarmo-nos a que morrermos de forma humilhante.**

**- Já e suficiemente humilhante saber que desapontei os que gostavam de mim.**

**- Sinto o mesmo.**

**- Como se diz: não importa como morres mas como vives.**

**- Nenhuma das coisas fiz bem….**

**- não diga isso…Como se chama?**

**- Raito…**

**- Eu sou a yami. Acho que vamos estar juntos algum tempo, já que vamos para o vazio. Vamos ter com os restantes kiras…pode ser que venha a conhecer Deus…**

**Raito voltou a cara novamente para a areia. Ela…ela tinha a mesma dor, as mesmas angustias.mas continuava com esperança depois da morte. Ainda havia algo que a segurava.**

**- Raito, como morreu?**

**- Descobriram que fui kira…desiludi quem acreditava em mim… alvejaram-me mas consegui fugir. Arrependi-me depois, quando já era tarde de mais.**

**- Nunca e tarde de mais. Nem depois de morto. **

**- Como…?**

**- Quem o apanhou com o death note, deve ir lá parar…a escuridão… ai poderá redimir-se.**

**- Sim…ei de encontrar lá muita gente. Terei a eternidade para tentar remediar tudo.**

**- Sim…**

**- E preciso cometermos os erros para aprender com eles… agora vejo que se nunca tivesse apanhado o death note, a minha vida tinha sido perfeita… estaria a ser feliz…nunca me tinha tornado um ser arrogante e obcecado pelo poder que hoje sou.**

**- Eu olho para si e já não vejo isso. Vejo inocência, arrependimento e tristeza no seu olhar. Estava cego, mas já voltou a ver. Já não e mais o kira. Voltou a ser raito.**

**Raito sentiu aquelas palavras bem profundamente. Afinal, poderia não ser tarde de mais para recuperar o que perdera…o que perdera em vida, tê-la para a morte.**

**- Os deuses não morrem…ninguém morre… só deixa de existir na terra…mas continua vivo algures… -dizia a rapariga apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro magoado de raito - a vida tem destas coisas, ou melhor, a morte.**

**- Matsuda! Olha! Ele esta aqui! - Gritou alguém ao longe. Raito reconheceu a voz. Era a voz de Ide. Raito e yami viraram a cara e viram ao longe os dois sobre o corpo de raito**

**- Eu matei-o - gritava matsuda a chorar.**

**- Parece que alguém também se arrependeu pelos erros que cometeu - disse yami**

**- Sim… mas era isso ou apodrecia na prisão - diz raito baixinho - eu perdoou-te matsuda. Perdoou-te como espero que me venham a perdoar a mim um dia.**

**- Faz bem em pensar dessa forma raito - kun - disse yami sorrindo**

**- Esta ali outro corpo Ide - gritou matsuda apontando com o dedo indicador para o corpo de yami.**

**- Agora vai ser a minha vez… - murmura yami virando a cara para raito mas este olhava para o céu a sorrir e de olhos arregalados. - Raito…kun?**

**- Não vê? - Dizia raito apontando para o céu. Yami olha para onde raito apontou e vê uma luz e pessoas lá a traz. - São eles… - raito da a mão a yami e começa a avançar em frente, em direcção a luz, deixando aquela praia para traz, assim como, o kira que trazia dentro dele.**

**FIM**

**Yami stuart **

**Ps: chorei a escrever isto! Gostava de um dia encontra-lo nem que fosse numa situação destas. ele estará sempre no meu coração. Achei esta fic, uma forma de tentar lidar melhor com isto, mas não fez com que deixasse de chorar desde a primeira letra que escrevi, ate a ultima**


End file.
